1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a system for communicating data.
2. Description of Related Art
Many systems communicate wirelessly or over common busses such that the communication medium is shared by multiple devices. This scenario has become more prevalent with the introduction of wireless communication technologies that are being applied to a multitude of environments including for example, intra-vehicle communications. In one example, many sensors and peripheral devices may communicate with a vehicle controller over radio frequency (RF) communications. While this provides a great deal of flexibility and reduced cabling complexity, this scenario presents other complications. For example, RF communications that have the same RF frequency and the same data rate, but different protocols, can be misinterpreted by a single receiver. For example, it is possible that a message can be decoded incorrectly thereby providing the wrong information to the controller. This could happen even if a check sum is used. In one example, a first protocol message may be interpreted according to a second protocol and the value in the bit position of the check sum may happen to the match the correct check sum for the message interpreted according to a second protocol which is different from the first protocol.